The present invention relates generally to floating platform systems for testing and producing hydrocarbon formations found in deep (600–10,000 feet) offshore waters. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for changing the buoyancy of the floating platform to accommodate changes in platform payload and water depth requirements without redesigning the platform hull.
The exploration for oil and gas deposits in offshore waters, and recovery of the oil and gas therefrom is very expensive. Large capital expenditures are required and thus only large oil and gas deposits justify such expenditures. Smaller oil and gas deposits usually do not justify large capital investments and therefore are deemed to be uneconomical to produce.
Various methods and offshore production systems have been utilized to locate and recover offshore oil and gas deposits. Production systems such as converted Mobile Offshore Drilling Units (“MODU”) and Tendon Leg Platforms (TLP) are typically used in deep waters. Even these systems, however, can be quite expensive to manufacture and install.
There continues to be a need for improved platform and drilling systems, particularly for use in deep waters, which would justify the economic investment to produce even relatively small oil and gas fields. Drilling and production platforms, such as TLP's, are engineered for use in particular offshore environments and to support a maximum payload. The specifications for the platform are based on assumptions which may or may not prove to be accurate once the platform is installed and in use for a period of time. Other factors, such as the discovery of recoverable oil and gas from adjacent deposits may alter the payload requirements for a platform already in use. Thus, being able to increase the payload a platform can support without redesigning the hull would be highly desirable and significantly reduce the cost of producing offshore oil and gas deposits. Cost reductions can also be had by eliminating the need for completely redesigning the hull and node structure of the platform to accommodate different payload requirements. The buoyancy of a floating platform may be increased by extending the column length of the platform rather than redesigning the hull, thereby saving time and engineering costs associated with redesigning the platform hull.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a floating platform adapted to support an increase in payload capacity without redesigning the structural design of the hull of the platform. The increase in payload capacity is accommodated by attaching a column extension to the lower end hull of the platform while in the fabrication yard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floating platform whereby the payload capacity of the platform may be increased after the platform is located in the filed. Such an increase in payload capacity is provided by attaching a buoyancy module to the platform hull rather than redesigning the hull and node structure of the platform.